Jonathan Lawrence Talbain
Jonathan Lawrence Talbain: Full Name: Jonathan Lawrence Talbain Race: werewolf (non-element lycanthrope) Age: not given D.O.B.: October 31st, XXXX Eyes: blue (human)/yellow (werewolf) Hair: light blond (human) Height: ??? Weight: ??? Inate Element: none Prefered weapons: nunchaku, bo staff Preferred Vehicle(s): '61 Dodge Charger Favorite Food: steak, burgers, chicken, ribs, pork chops Favorite Music Genre: Hard Rock Favorite TV Show: "Gehenna's Kitchen" with Jordon Gramsey, "Cooking with a Killer Robot", "Grilling Wars" Theme A: "Heart of the Werewolf" - Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge Theme B: "Werewolves of London" by Warron Zevon Personality Profile: Big, strong, physical powerhouse Jon Talbain is a specimen even for a werewolf. His great strength makes him an asset to the Ultra Crew Institute. A simple man with a simple pleasures, Jon's a firm creature with a big heart. A gentle giant in his own words, Jon is rarely aggressive. As married werewolf strongly considering becoming a father, Jon tries to avoid unnecessary battle if it can be helped. The other of the two werewolves in the Miranda UCIAT main team, Jon is described as the more lupine of the pair. Having stature, instincts, and behaviors, closer to wolf than man at times, Jon sometimes makes Volt feel that he needs to show some dignity for the lycanthrope species. Jon has a healthy appetite and it shows. His friends, Violet more often than not, tend to refer to him as UCI's own furry garbage disposal with the way he's always hungry. Fortunately his blazing werewolf metabolism keeps him fairly trim. Jonathan pals around with Violet most often and is the one most likely to overlook her need to be lewd and shameless. Volt things that she's a bad influence on him. History: Much about Jon's past is shrouded in mystery and it's questionable how much even Volt knows about it. What he does know is that Jon has shown signs that it's a tragic and possibly morbid past. One he's likely ashamed or scared of. Chances are, whatever Jon's past is, he won't be bringing it up soon but he will be looking over his shoulder in fear that it will catch up to him. Jon's first appearance in the UCI was said to have been as the result of a friend of his (Felicia the Catwoman) putting in a recommendation for him to join their ranks. Jon after much reluctance finally conceeded and took his friend's advice and headed to UCI HQ in Neo Arcadia City. Not sure what to expect, he was greeted rather warmly. For a time he remained mostly an unknown on the sidelines, not showing any gumption to do any field work. Jonathan had a few encounters with Princess Violet before the two of them began show signs of friendship. Eventually Violet arranged for Jon to meet Volt--another werewolf and supposedly a big shot with a lot of pull, what with being close to the UCI AT's founders. Jon and Volt's friendship was instant and despite the age difference, the two of them got along rather well. Volt, being the elder approached him for membership in his team. A younger Jon pondered on it for a bit before agreeing. Jon's life was fairly simple once he had migrated to Fontraile and set up shop with the others. For him it was eat, sleep, and work. Being that Jon's life before UCI was sketchy, he hadn't shown any signs of having hobbies or interests. Proving quite instrumental with Miranda's rebuild, Jon, was front and center for anything requiring manual labor, be it construction or the like. As the city neared completion and Volt's daughter had come of age, Jon was showing signs of interest in her. Before long Volt gave his blessings before giving his daughter away in marriage. And just like that Jon was now his son-in-law and maintaining a healthy relationship. With Miranda City back up and running on all eight cylinders, Jon stepped back from his brawny job to a position as data archivist in UCI HQ, handing all the scores of boxes filled with hardcopy paperwork. Jon currently has no children but he and Elektra hve both expressed interest in kids some day. When Jon has a chance to step out of the UCI Archives to enjoy life, it's usually to have a long nap on a park bench or get a feast at the local burger place. And three nights out of every month, Jon is awake and aware enough to handle the grill with Volt to celebrate a Lunar Cycle.